Just give me a reason
by Written-Elo
Summary: YURI. "Offrir l'amitié à qui veut l'amour c'est donner du pain à qui meurt de soif." 6ème année à Poudlard : Les chemins d'Emily et de Naomi vont se croiser, un jour peut-être pas par hasard.
1. Un cours de potion pas comme les autres

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous. C'est ma deuxième fiction, un croisé entre le monde de Poudlard et les personnages de Bristol. J'espère que ça vous plaira. ;)

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et le décor ne sont pas à moi, c'est J.K Rowling et Jamie Brittain. Et sinon, les idées bizarres, c'est moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une jeune blonde déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ses livres à la main. Elle marchait, vêtue de son costume Serpentard, en direction de sa prochaine salle de cours : Potion. Ce cours qu'elle appréciait particulièrement puisque le professeur n'était qu'autre que Rogue, son directeur de maison. Etrangement, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait, mais plutôt pour son sadisme et ses blagues de mauvais goûts. Arrivée devant la salle, elle entra d'un pas hésitant. Selon les rumeurs, son professeur serait d'une humeur massacrante. Comme toujours, pensa-t-elle. Mais mieux valait ne pas le vexer ou le mettre encore plus en rogne. C'était ce côté sombre qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui. Même si Rogue, en lui-même était déjà quelqu'un de très sombre.

-Miss Campbell, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, entrez.

Sans même sans apercevoir, la blonde avait laissé son esprit vagabonder et était resté sur le seuil de la porte. Heureusement pour elle, personne d'autre n'était arrivé. Elle rejoignit alors sa place au fond de la classe, car même si elle aimait ce cours, elle ne voulait se faire remarquer et tentait irrémédiablement d'enlever l'étiquette d' « intello » que les autres lui avaient gentiment donné en début d'année. Car oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, cette jeune demoiselle aimait apprendre. Pas de la théorie, non, mais plutôt de la pratique. A mesure que les minutes passaient, la classe se remplissait. Tous étaient là, enfin presque il manquait un certain Cook qui avait voulu se confronter à Katie Fitch. Mais il s'était malheureusement pris un râteau, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il avait donc fini à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh était à plaindre.

Le cours débuta, et le professeur d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître au tableau la recette de la potion à réaliser, et elle n'était pas des moindre : la potion de L'œil vif aussi appelée potion d'Eveil. Elle empêche de dormir, fait reprendre connaissance après un long sommeil ou un coup sur la tête. Tous les élèves s'affairèrent alors.

« Ajouter 6 crochets de serpents dans le mortier puis y ajouter 4 mesures d'Ingrédient Standard. Ajouter 6 dards séchés de Billywig dans le chaudron. »

Déjà, à ce stade de la composition de la mixture, on peut facilement déceler les bons et les mauvais élèves. Mais c'était surtout la dernière catégorie d'élève que Rogue appréciait et il ne le cachait pas. Passant dans les rangs, toujours avec cet air dédaigneux et froid, il faisait disparaître les mélanges qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'ils devaient être. Quand son regard se posa sur la fille du fond de la classe et son chaudron.

« Faire chauffer à feu moyen pendant 30 secondes. »

Il s'avança alors vers elle.

-Eh bien Miss Campbell, vous êtes bien partie, déclara-t-il froidement. La jeune fille hésitait à répondre et le remercier puisqu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment. Cela aurait semblé logique bien que son professeur n'avait pas l'air vraiment enchanté par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ecraser finement les ingrédients dans le mortier, puis ajouter 4 mesures d'ingrédients dans le chaudron. Remuer la potion 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »

De plus en plus de chaudrons finissaient vides, obligeant les élèves à recommencer sous les yeux attentifs de leur Professeur qui ne se lassait pas de voir ses chers élèves échoués face à une si dure potion. Bien que trop vite à son goût, il mit fin aux souffrances :

-Vous avez tellement massacré la potion d'Arsenius Beaulitron, que j'en ai mal à la tête. Sortez-donc de mon cour, grogna-t-il, sauf vous Miss Campbell.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle.

- Quelle chance Naomi, chuchota Katie avant de sortir de la salle accompagnée de ses camarades.

Naomi restait figée à sa place ne sachant que faire. Sa gêne se ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde, d'ailleurs son professeur lui fit la remarque.

-Détendez vous et finissez votre potion.

Elle se mit à la tâche sans attendre. Il fallait maintenant que la potion mijote 45 minutes. Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. D'une part elle était impatiente comme la plupart des Serpentards et d'autre part la salle était vide, enfin presque vide il restait Rogue. Elle fixait l'horloge au dessus de bureau, comptant les minutes. Et malheureusement pour elle, ça n'était pas rapide, au contraire. De temps en temps, elle en venait à souffler longuement. Mais cela ne fut pas du goût de Rogue.

-Miss Campbell, déclara-t-il sèchement, pourriez vous s'il vous plait arrêter ces soufflements d'exaspération, je commence à croire que ma compagnie ne vous plait pas.

Naomi détestait se faire rappeler à l'ordre et surtout, elle détestait devoir obéir.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est juste qu'attendre n'est pas un de mes points forts, lança-t-elle tout aussi sèchement que son professeur.

-J'ai bien vu merci, susurra-t-il avec un sourire sadique reprenant la correction de ses copies, retournez donc vous asseoir.

Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, elle s'assit et débuta alors un débat mental : pourquoi Rogue agissait comme ça avec elle. Au bout de 45 minutes, la potion se mit à frémir légèrement, c'était donc le signal pour incorporer les 2 brins de Tue-Loup qui restaient sur la table. Elle n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer, ce qui ne lui déplut pas tant que ça au final. Elle entreprit alors de remuer le mélange du chaudron, mais pas n'importe comment, les instructions étaient claires : 3 fois dans les sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Quand elle eut terminé, elle le signala à son professeur qui, à l'aide de sa baguette, prit délicatement un peu de potion pour le mettre dans une fiole. Puis, il l'observa avec attention pour noter, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule détail qui pourrait contredire la jeune fille.

-C'est pas mal, annonça-t-il. Tu peux y aller.

C'est pas mal ? C'est tout ? Pensa la jeune fille, comme si son travail n'avait pas vraiment abouti. Mais elle savait très bien que Rogue n'aurait jamais voulu admettre que sa potion était parfaite, pour son propre estime. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle était quand même contente du travail qu'elle avait fourni. Elle se dirigea maintenant vers la salle commune des Serpentards, elle voulait se reposer avant d'aller rejoindre la Grande Salle. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'elle y avait passé. Elle marchait dans le couloir, quand elle vit de loin une rousse, pas très grande. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle avait à faire à Katie Fitch mais ce n'était autre qu'Emily sa sœur jumelle. Elle se retint donc reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.


	2. Une histoire de bibliothèque

**Le deuxième chapitre est enfin fini d'écrire, je vous laisse donc profiter. Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour me donner votre avis, des conseils et même des idées pour la suite! **

* * *

Ce matin là, la Grande Salle était rythmée par les conversations, les rires et la mastication bruyante de quelques élèves. Cela agaçait souvent certains étudiants qui n'étaient pas du matin. Comme Naomi, qui s'exaspérait très vite du comportement de ses camarades, qu'elle trouvait déplacé en raison de l'heure qu'il était. Elle arborait son petit-déjeuner, dans un calme et dans un silence qui en ferait pâlir plus d'un. Sa place était isolée des autres, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la compagnie des gens de sa maison enfin si, mais c'est plutôt que les autres n'appréciaient pas l'avoir pour compagnie le matin, non surtout pas le matin…

Naomi avait son propre caractère, un peu comme un fondant au chocolat, croustillante à l'extérieur mais fondante à l'intérieur. Elle s'était renfermée dans sa carapace à son arrivée à Poudlard, et personne n'a jamais su la lui enlevée. Carapace qu'elle cache très bien par son sarcasme et ses réflexions. Bon nombre de personnes se sont faites piquées en essayant de prendre la rose.

Son déjeuner terminé, elle sortit de la salle sous les yeux attentifs de ses professeurs qui trouvaient cette jeune fille mystérieuse bien que ce soit sa sixième année là-bas. Elle prit la direction des toilettes, traversant les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle ne fut pas seule : une jolie rousse, qu'elle reconnaissait sans problème grâce à la troublante ressemblance qu'il y avait entre cette dernière et sa jumelle. C'était la copie conforme de sa sœur à quelques détails près peut-être. Elle stoppa ses rêveries et s'approcha du lavabo, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle releva la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulé, descendaient sur ses épaules. Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit la jeune blonde timidement.

-Désolée, je t'ai fait peur peut-être, dit la jeune fille souriante.

-N… non, lui répondit-elle.

Son sourire gêné la trahissait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les autres viennent lui parler. Qui plus est la sœur de Katie Fitch qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, d'ailleurs c'était réciproque.

-Je vais y aller, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, lança-t-elle avant de s'élancer tout sourire.

Naomi n'eût même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle ne savait même pas son prénom… Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même appris une chose grâce à l'écusson portée par la jeune rousse, elle était dans la maison Poufsouffle. C'était une des seules personnes qui avait osé venir lui parler. Cette fille est étrange, résuma la jolie blonde intérieurement.

Elle sortit des toilettes et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée, Sortilèges. Cette matière, enseignée par le professeur Flitwick, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais cela pourrait toujours lui servir, pensa-t-elle. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit à sa place sous les yeux de quelques camarades. Le professeur la coupa de ces pensées :

-Bien, bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le Sortilège d'eau. Sa formule d'incantation est _Aguamenti_. Prenez vos baguettes, et essayez cet enchantement dans votre chaudron.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des chaudrons aux côtés des étudiants.

-Allez-y !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que de nombreux _Aguamenti _retentirent dans les pièces. Certains chaudrons se remplissaient à merveille quant à d'autres, il n'y avait rien, ou pire il y en avait trop. L'eau avait débordée du chaudron de James, faisant naître une flaque d'eau au pied du gobelin Flitwick.

-Monsieur Cook, je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire une marre, simplement de remplir votre chaudron, s'exclama le professeur.

James Cook n'était pas du genre à rougir face aux accusations, au contraire, il en rigolait. Son " j'enfoutisme " énervait énormément les professeurs qui ne se retenaient pas de lui faire savoir en lui affligeant une heure de retenue ou pire, une balade de santé dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Flitwick, lui, prit la première option.

-Monsieur Cook, vous connaissez l'heure de votre retenue du soir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

James eut alors l'amabilité de répondre.

-Parfaitement professeur.

Cette discussion avait attiré l'attention de quelques élèves qui se remettaient rapidement au travail ne voulant tout simplement pas rejoindre James ce soir. Naomi esquissa un sourire qui n'échappait pas à la copine de ce dernier, Katie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Campbell ? grogna-t-elle.

Le professeur Flitwick se retourna et lança un regard noir à Katie qui ne broncha pas. Elle soutenait son regard, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le gobelin.

-Miss Fitch, vous viendrez tenir compagnie à votre ami ce soir.

Katie souffla puis regarda Naomi.

-Bien joué, tu es contente de toi ? lui demanda-t-elle mesquinement.

-A vrai dire, je n'y peux rien si ta bouche ne veut pas se fermer toute seule, répliqua la blonde.

Katie allait répliquer quand son professeur s'interposa entre elles.

-Bien, cent points en moins pour Serpentard !

L'annonce de Flitwick glaça l'ambiance. Plus aucun élève n'osait parler, et tout ceux qui allaient formuler l'enchantement à haute voix, se ravisèrent. Comme si, ils avaient tous soudainement trouvé à leurs chaudrons quelque chose d'intéressant. Certes les Serpentards étaient perçus comme orgueilleux, sinueux, et même provocateurs mais ils étaient soudés. Enfin presque, disons qu'il y avait quelques exceptions. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été piqués à vif dans leur amour-propre et ils oublièrent l'exception, qui se nommait Naomi, pour faire place à _la maison Serpentard unie comme les doigts de la main_. Un frisson parcouru le dos du professeur Flitwick, qui n'en revenait pas. Tous les élèves le fixaient.

-Bon et bien, remettez vous au travail, s'énerva-t-il, les pires se sont les Serpentards, marmonna-t-il discrètement en se retournant.

Aucun élève ne bougeait, tous restaient plantés là, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Bien le cours est donc terminé, mais je parlerais à Dumbledore de votre comportement, comptez sur moi.

Depuis quelques années, les étudiants de Poudlard n'étaient plus les mêmes. Les règles n'avaient plus vraiment d'importances, un peu comme certains professeurs qui se retrouvaient dépourvus face aux comportements incongrus de leurs élèves. Mais le corps professoral ne se laissait pas faire et les sanctions se faisaient de plus en plus dures. Tout allait changer…

Les Serpentards de sixième année sortirent de la salle, riant de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements des minutes précédentes. Ils se dispersèrent. Quelques filles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, quant aux autres, c'est vers la Salle Commune que leurs pas les acheminèrent. Cette fameuse Salle Commune Serpentard qui faisait polémique, selon les rumeurs, des dizaines de serpents se promèneraient librement dans la salle. Quant à la décoration murale, elle n'est pas des moindres, des ossements humains, des masques et autres objets de Mangemorts orneraient ces murs. Cela n'étonnerait personne si les rumeurs avaient été lancées par des Serpentards eux-mêmes pour effrayer les élèves des autres maisons. Heureusement pour ces derniers, cette salle était différente de toutes ces descriptions. C'était une longue pièce cachée sous les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. Certes elle n'était pas très chaleureuse à cause des crânes accrochés aux murs et des sièges noirs finement ouvragés, mais pour un étudiant Serpentard, c'était un foyer parfait pour étudier la magie.

Tandis que certains vaguaient à leurs occupations, Katie et James s'approchaient de Naomi qui terminaient son devoir de Potions. Le jeune homme l'interrompit alors :

-Salut Blondie, s'exclama-t-il, c'était cool de ta part de nous soutenir tout à l'heure…

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir que Katie lui coupa la parole.

-Et aussi de me faire coller, énonça-t-elle, mais au moins tu étais de notre côté, parce qu'entre nous tu es la chouchoute des profs donc…

-Je crois qu'elle a compris Kat', déclara-t-il.

Ils partirent laissant une Naomi assez surprise. Par Merlin, ça sent le Phénix roussit, conclut-t-elle. Et elle avait raison…

La fin de la journée approcha très vite, enchaînant Arithmancie, Défenses contre les forces du mal ou encore Métamorphoses. Naomi n'était pas le genre de fille à se la couler douce, elle souhaitait travailler pour avoir ses BUSES. Elle pensait que si elle avait été envoyée dans cette école, ce n'était pas pour bronzer sur la tour d'Astronomie. Elle privilégiait toujours les devoirs avant les repas et autres activités qui étaient adorés par les autres élèves. Ce soir-là, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il lui permettait de travailler seule, toujours seule puisque madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, mangeait tranquillement en compagnie des autres professeurs. Ce qui arrangeait vraiment Naomi qui n'était pas du genre à faire la causette avec elle. Elle la considérait comme une folle qui préférait la compagnie des livres à ceux des sorciers. Bien que l'accès à cette pièce était interdit par l'absence de Pince, Naomi murmura un _"Alohomora" _qui déverrouilla la porte. Elle savait qu'elle enfreignait les règles, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'installa à une table puis commença à griffonner sur son parchemin, quelques notes nécessaires à la préparation d'une potion qu'elle élaborerait le lendemain en cours. Quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte. Son premier reflexe fut de se cacher derrière une des étagères poussières de la bibliothèque. Elle crut entendre un léger écho, une voix tremblante, d'une fille lui semblait-il. L'écho se réitéra mais cette fois-ci, il était plus clair et Naomi put saisir ce qu'il disait :

-Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix timide.

Naomi sortit alors doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer, l'inconnue. Qui n'était pas vraiment une inconnue, c'était la Poufsouffle qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans les toilettes. Naomi sentit alors son corps se détendre, elle avait cru que c'était madame Pince, qui avait sentit soudainement son appétit coupé qui était revenu dans son repaire de livres. La jeune rousse souffla de satisfaction en voyant Naomi. Ce qui fit rire intérieurement cette dernière.

-Décidemment, déclara la Poufsouffle avec enthousiasme et une pointe de moquerie, je commence à croire que ce ne sont plus des coïncidences…

-C'est très suspect c'est vrai, répondit Naomi qui s'étonnait elle-même de l'assurance avec laquelle elle avait répondu.

-Comment tu es entrée ? questionna la jumelle de Katie.

-Comme toi, je suppose, articula-t-elle.

-Tu as une clé ? manda-t-elle doucement.

Naomi s'empressa de répondre par un mouvement de tête négatif. Son interlocutrice vit alors la gêne qui la trahissait dans ses yeux et elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait demandé au directeur de Poudlard, une clé pour venir dans la bibliothèque quand il n'y avait personne. Naomi se sentit légèrement honteuse mais elle était une Serpentard et ne le montrait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Cela détruirait sa réputation de jeune fille froide, méchante et sarcastique qu'elle voulait garder avec elle, pour sa propre sécurité, même si être Serpentard la lui garantissait déjà. Un raclement de gorge la fit s'interrompre dans son bazar intérieur.

-Euh... Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Puis elle reprit sa place et se plongea à nouveau sur son parchemin. Elle fut ensuite rejointe par sa nouvelle amie qui sortit de son sac en cuir, un livre.

-Au fait, moi c'est Emily, lui annonça-t-elle en lui proposa sa main.

Naomi ne se fit pas prier, et serra la main qu'Emily lui proposa.

-Et moi, c'est Naomi, dit-elle en souriant.

Sourire n'était pas une chose qu'elle faisait souvent.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent donc à travailler toute la soirée, mais étrangement aucune n'arrivait vraiment à se concentrer…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
